Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan '''is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the Saiyan race even though there have also been occurrences of other races or individuals taking on their own versions of the form. ''The Super Saiyan Form'' The first Super Saiyan transformation occurs when a Saiyan who has reached a very high level of power loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, an example being in Gokai's case to defeat Leech. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass, the power output increase is colossal; it was stated by the Oracle that the form was meant to be 10x what Gokai had previously accomplished (his previous max being the Kaioken x20, presumably making Super Saiyan's multiplier 200x Base), however he went on to state that it actually seemed to be a 50x boost, it is said to multiply the Saiyan's power level by 50x times its normal amount. ''Appearance'' The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Saiyan's personality. Any Saiyan that has turned to the side of good initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Saiyan that was already ruthless to begin with has his ruthlessness amplified. This is first demonstrated when Gokai turned Super Saiyan, when he went from a calm, collected fighter to becoming a vengeful warrior, hellbent on avenging his fallen friend, Boxer, even at his own peril. The most noticeable physical change is that the Saiyan's hair becomes golden blonde in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to all of the Saiyan's hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, and the fur on their tails and as Golden Great Apes. Natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue, muscle tone becomes more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Saiyan becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. ''Usage and Power'' The Super Saiyan form multiplies the Saiyan's power level by 50x times its normal amount The form was achieved by Gokai after witnessing one of his best friend Boxer's death at the hands of Leech. In this form, Gokai's power grossly outclasses the evil tyrant's, a feat made more impressive by the fact that, prior to the transformation, Gokai was no match for him, even with the Kaio-ken multiplying his power 20-fold. In order to combat Gokai's sudden burst of strength and power, Leech released all natural bodily inhibitions and utilised 100% of his power, only half of which he used to stop Gokai's Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha attack. Though he seemed to gain the upper hand while Gokai holds back, he loses faith when he realises that his attacks are no longer debilitating, with Gokai merely shrugging off his most forceful blows. This is evident, because in his 100% final state, Leech had gained power and speed, but also gained increased energy consumption to the point where his damaged body could no longer handle the amount of power he was controlling. '''Mastery A Super Saiyan can be mastered in order to become like a Saiyan's natural state. This state has been referred to as Super Saiyan Full Power or Super Saiyan Fourth Grade on one occasion each, though in-universe it is still simply referred to as "Super Saiyan", as it is not a different form. Thanks to being able to use the form like a natural state, the user's eyes can appear relaxed. Additionally, their aura alters somewhat. Vegeta Jr is the one to come up with the idea of mastering the Super Saiyan form into a natural state while in the time chamber, stating that they need to "... work on getting rid of that instability... that restless feeling.". He, Jincade, Viktoria and Gohan are the first to achieve it, with several other Saiyans following on later. By remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategic fighting style, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. Energy radiation is reduced in tandem, and the aura takes on a smoother, flow-like appearance. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously. In requiring less ki to contribute to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into attacks and stamina use, with no adverse effects present in the second and third grades. Once this state was mastered Gokai was able to keep up with Hyper Carbon something which the Super Saiyan Second Grades could not do. Kryo notes the incredible side effects of the transformation by stating the feeling Gokai or Jincade's Super Saiyan Full Powered form isn't the same feeling he gets around a normal Super Saiyan. A downside to this form is the difficulty that comes with controlling their strength in that form. While Goku Jr and Gokai were drinking orange juice from glasses, they repeatedly broke the glasses from the difficulty of controlling their strength. Teen Jincade SSJ1.png|Teen Jincade SSJ1 FANFIC PIC -4.png|Teen Gokira SSJ Teen Gokai SSJ.png|Teen Gokai SSJ1 Viktoria SSJ.png|Teen Viktoria SSJ1 Golili SSJ1.png|Golili SSJ1 Gozen Jr SSJ.png|Gozen Jr SSJ1 FANFIC PIC -7-0.png|Adult Gokai SSJ1 Gocade SSJ.png|Gocade SSJ1 Super Gomiko.png|Gomiko SSJ Category:SaiyanCategory:MaleCategory:FemaleCategory:AndroidCategory:Transformation